Juno Coren
Scout |Likes = Welkin Gunther Aisha Neumann Catherine O'Hara |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Microbiology researcher |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Eri Yasui |English = Grey DeLisle }} is a twenty-two year old Squad 7 scout who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' A classmate of Welkin's at university, she possesses both brains and beauty in spades, making her the object of many a boy's desires. Her feelings for Welkin once overflowed into a heartfelt letter, but her pride has kept her from ever delivering it. Juno returned to school to continue her studies in microbiology. She eventually discovered a microbe with medical uses, naming it after a certain EWII hero. 'Expanded Biography' Juno was a schoolmate of Welkin's. As you might expect from her appearance, she is a highly intelligent young woman who attracted the attention of many hopeful suitors at school. Juno harbored a secret crush for Welkin, and even wrote a passionate love letter once, but her shy nature prevented her from handing the letter to its intended recipient. After the war, Juno returned to the university to continue her study of microorganisms. She eventually discovered a new bacteria that proved helpful to humans, and decided to name it after the hero of EWII. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 183 *Accuracy - 15 *Evasion - 21 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 279 *Accuracy - 37.1 *Evasion - 60 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Personal Potentials *'Metal Allergy' - Proximity to metals cause an acute reaction that leads to a steady drain of HP. *'Born Leader' - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility that leads to a natural boost in defensive ability. *'Claustrophobic' - Tight spaces like trenches create a suffocating feeling, leading to a drop in attack power. *'Welkin Lover' - Just knowing that Welkin is nearby gives confidence and a boost in firing accuracy. Battle Potentials *'Stealth' - Defenses are strengthened when in hiding. *'Skilled Assassin '- If able to successfully land an attack without being noticed first, attack power and evasion both rise. *'Super Evasion '- Evasion skills have a chance of being greatly enhanced. *'Double Movement' - They have a chance of being able to move twice consecutively. Quotes Selection *"Ready to move out." *"Alright, here I go." Attacking *"Ha!" *"Work with me here." *"Here I come!" Killing a Foe *"Enemy neutralized." Enemy Sighted *"Hostiles identified." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Right behind you!" *"Now's our chance!" *"Count me in too! *"Right behind ya, Welkin!" (Welkin) *"Right behind ya, Aisha!" (Aisha) Personal Potentials *"This iron's making me itch." (Metal Allergy) *"Follow me! We'll make it through." (Born Leader) *"I... I need some room to breathe." (Claustrophobic) *"Welkin... I... The two of us should..." (Welkin Lover) Battle Potentials *"Now you see me, now you don't." (Stealth) *"For Gallia, I'll fight dirty." (Skilled Assassin) *"I can dodge anything!" (Super Evasion) *"I can go further!" (Double Movement) Healed by Ragnaid *"You saved my neck!" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Medic! Over here! Quickly!" *"Keep fighting! Do you hear me!?" *"Aisha. I need you to stay strong."(Aisha) *Catherine. I need you to beat this." (Catherine) HP Critical *"I can handle this." *"... If those are your orders." Unconsciousness *"Welkin... I..." Death: ''' *"You know, Welkin... I... Always thought you and... You and I might..." '''Enter Squad 7 *"Juno Coren, Reporting for duty. Looks like I'll be joining you in squad seven." Exit Squad 7 *"I'm glad for the time we got to spent together. Just let me know if something comes up. Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters